Ajari Aku
by Nana Bodt
Summary: Kadang aku tidak mengerti, kenapa setiap kali aku melihatmu diriku terasa aneh. Apakah kau bisa menjelaskan penyebabnya? Sasosaku / semi-canon. ONESHOT


**Standard disclaimer applied**

Time setting: dua tahun setelah The Great Shinobi War IV. Semua anggota Akatsuki dibangkitkan oleh Uchiha Madara, dan pada akhirnya membelot untuk membantu Naruto melawan sang generasi pertama Uchiha tersebut.

* * *

**Ajari Aku**

**taintedIris**

* * *

Mentari bersinar begitu teriknya siang itu. namun, sepertinya hal tersebut tidak berdampak cukup besar bagi para warga negeri Suna yang memang terkenal sebagai negeri padang pasir―dimana Suna dikelilingi oleh lautan pasir yang tak berujung.

Lain halnya dengan seorang _kunoichi_ yang tengah berkutat dengan buku herbal yang berada di tangannya. Kedua iris berwarna _viridian_nya itu terfokus pada barisan penuh untaian kata yang tertoreh pada lembaran kertas di depannya. Gurat halus sesekali muncul pada keningnya, dengan peluh yang menghias di sana..

Dengan punggung tangannya, kembali ia seka butiran keringat yang serasa amat mengganggu untuknya. Sepertinya dua bulan berada di Suna masih belum cukup membuatnya terbiasa dengan panasnya cuaca di sana.

Program pengiriman ninja medis yang diselenggarakan antara Konoha dan Suna itu membuat sang kunoichi medis bersurai senada dengan bunga sakura tersebut harus menetap sementara waktu di negeri pasir tersebut. Kadang, ia amat rindu dengan keadaan Konoha, tempat tinggalnya. Namun apa daya, demi mempererat jalinan silahturahmi antar kedua desa yang bersekutu itu mengharuskan Sakura menjalankan kewajibannya sebagai ninja medis kepercayaan sang _Shishou, _Tsunade Senju.

'Kau adalah anak murid kepercayaanku, Sakura. Kau bisa 'kan menjaga kepercayaanku ini?'

Sakura hanya bisa menghela nafas pelan sambil memijat kepalanya yang sedikit berdenyut sakit. Sepertinya pemaksaan otak untuk bekerja sedikit lebih dari batas kewajaran yang ia lakukan membuahkan hasil yang kurang menguntungkan untuknya.

Kunoichi muda tersebut pun menghempaskan tubuhnya pada dudukan kursi di belakangnya, sembari menutup buku yang sedari tadi ia tekuni. Bekerja hampir dua puluh jam dalam sekali membuatnya cukup lelah. Pelatihan ninja-ninja medis Suna, memberikan bimbingan tentang pembuatan antiseptik, hingga mempelajari buku-buku pengobatan Suna guna menambah ilmu medisnya.

Empat bulan lagi. Ya, ia masih bisa bertahan.

Pikiran Sakura melayang kembali kepada kampung halamannya. Ia kini mulai merindukan teman-temannya di sana. Yamato-_Taichou_, Kakashi-_Sensei_, senyum menyebalkan Sai …

Ah, ia benci mengakui ini, tapi ia juga amat merindukan tawa riang Naruto dan celotehan Ino yang menghiasi hari-harinya di Konoha.

Semilir angin khas gurun pasir yang hangat berhembus lembut, menyusup dari balik celah jendela dari kaca yang terbuka cukup lebar itu. sakura pun mulai merilekskan tubuhnya yang lelah. Kedua iris _viridian _-nya itu mulai terkatup perlahan.

Sedikit istirahat tidak akan membunuhnya, bukan?

Namun baru saja Sakura menghembuskan nafas panjang, suara ketukan terdengar dari luar pintu ruangannya, membuat Sakura mengeram pelan.

'Duh, siapa sih yang datang siang-siang begini?' gerutunya kesal.

"Ya, masuk."

Pintu itu pun terbuka, menampilkan sosok yang sudah tak asing lagi bagi ninja medis Konoha tersebut. Rambut sewarna dengan darahnya, iris berwarna _hazelnut_-nya yang terlihat begitu dingin …

Sakura berdecak kesal mendapati lelaki yang amat ia kenal itu berdiri di depan pintu ruang kerjanya. Sejak ia menginjakkan kakinya di tanah Sunagakure, lelaki itu kerapkali mendatanginya setiap ia pulang dari misi untuk sekadar minta diobati luka ringannya yang sebenarnya bisa ditangani oleh ninja medis lainnya.

Bukankah lelaki itu amat sangat membencinya setelah ia pernah membunuhnya kurang lebih hampir tiga tahun yang lalu? Tapi kenapa?

"Haruno, obati aku."

Kata-kata yang terdengar seperti perintah itu membuat Sakura sedikit menyerngit tak suka. Hanya karena ia sekarang adalah shinobi kehormatan Suna, bukan berarti lelaki itu berhak berbuat sewenang-wenang padanya!

'Sabar Sakura, sabar,' batin Sakura sambil mengelus-elus dadanya.

"Silahkan duduk, Akasuna-_san_."

Ya, Akasuna Sasori. Setelah dua tahun yang lalu lelaki penguasa _genjutsu _boneka yang amat tersohor itu dihidupkan kembali oleh Uchiha Madara, ia turut andil dalam perang besar ninja dan melawan orang yang pernah membangkitkannya dari kematian tersebut. Kemenangan akhirnya jatuh di tangan seluruh ninja―dengan berakhirnya seluruh ambisi gelap sang Uchiha.

Setelah perang berakhir, kerusakan pun mulai diperbaiki. Dan kabar baiknya, Akatsuki turut membantu perbaikan tersebut. Namun tindakan mereka di masa lalu tetap tak termaafkan. Setelah melakukan interogasi dan mengucapkan sumpah di depan para tetua kelima aliansi negeri ninja disertai dengan menjalani masa hukuman selama satu tahun, para mantan _missing nin_ itu pun diperbolehkan kembali terjun dalam pekerjaan shinobi.

Seperti satu dari mantan anggota Akatsuki sekaligus missing nin di depannya ini. Setelah menjalani masa hukuman selama kurang lebih satu tahun, ninja dengan rambut kemerahannya itu pun bergabung dengan kesatuan pengamanan Suna dan menjalani tugasnya sebagai ninja Suna. Dan dalam waktu kurang lebih dari enam bulan, kepercayaan sudah sepenuhnya lelaki itu dapatkan karena pengabdiannya serta kerja kerasnya.

Sakura kembali menghela nafas perlahan. Ia pun bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan menuju kursi yang telah ditempati oleh mantan missing nin tersebut. Sakura mulai memfokuskan _chakra_nya pada telapak tangannya, dan sontak sebuah cahaya pendar berwarna kehijauan pun muncul di sana.

Cahaya kehijauan itu mulai menyelimuti permukaan kulit Sasori yang hangat. Hangat, karena tubuh boneka yang sebelumnya ia gunakan telah hancur―tergantikan oleh tubuh manusianya yang telah lama ia simpan. Jelas keterkejutan terlihat pada wajah kunoichi merah muda tersebut ketika ia merasakan kehangatan yang berasal dari tubuh pasien rutinnya itu. Walaupun ia telah beberapa kali mengobati luka-luka pemuda di depannya, tetap saja fakta bahwa Akasuna Sasori tidak menggunakan tubuh bonekanya lagi membuat ia tercengang.

Perlahan namun pasti, luka-luka yang sebelumnya berada pada sekujur tubuh Sasori mulai menutup. Jejak-jejak darah kering yang sebelumnya terlihat pada sekitar luka-luka tersebut pun tak terlihat lagi.

Sakura menghentikan pergerakan _chakra_nya ketika dirasanya sudah cukup untuk menggunakan cahaya kehijauan itu pada tubuh Sasori.

"Sudah selesai. Apa kau masih ada keluhan?"

"Hn."

Sakura mendengus jengkel mendengar jawaban yang meluncur dari bibir pemuda itu. Tidak Sasuke, tidak Kazekage, tidak Akasuna, sama saja. Apa mereka memang dilahirkan untuk memiliki kamus kosakata yang amat minim pada otaknya?

Ah, ia kembali teringat pada sosok lelaki dengan rambut kehitaman mencuatnya dan bola mata seperti batu _onyx-_nya―Uchiha Sasuke. Setelah perang usai, ia memutuskan untuk kembali ke Konoha dan menebus kesalahannya, bersama Uchiha Itachi tentu saja. memang pada awalnya tak mudah untuk mendapatkan kepercayaan warga Konoha, namun seiringnya waktu, kedua Uchiha bersaudara itu dapat diterima kembali―mengingat jasa mereka yang cukup besar dalam membantu Naruto melawan Uchiha Madara.

Namun tetap saja, hukuman tetaplah harus dijalankan. Kedua keturunan terakhir Uchiha itu menjalani masa hukuman yang sama seperti para _missing nin_ lainnya.

Dan sekarang, kedua ninja lelaki tersebut diterima dalam kesatuan ANBU. Dan dari yang Sakura dengar, kini mereka tengah menjalankan misi kelompok menuju negeri suara.

Tiba-tiba, rasa sakit mendera kepala kunoichi medis itu. Sakura kembali memijit kepalanya yang berdenyut sakit.

Sepertinya kali ini ia benar-benar butuh istirahat.

"Kuanggap jawaban itu sebagai tidak. Dan kalau boleh, bisakah anda meninggalkan ruangan saya segera, Akasuna-_san_? Masih banyak pekerjaan yang harus saya lakukan."

Baru saja Sakura beranjak, sebuah tangan menahan pergerakannya. Sakura pun mengalihkan pandangannya dan mendapati kedua iris _hazelnut _milik Sasori tengah menatapnya intens. Mau tidak mau Sakura merasa sedikit gugup ditatap seperti itu.

"Ada, aku mengidap penyakit lain."

Kedua alis yang saling bersinggungan terlihat jelas pada kening lebar Sakura. Gadis dengan surai merah mudanya itu menatap Sakura dengan tatapan bingung.

"Hmm? Penyakit apa?"

Sasori menarik pergelangan tangan kunoichi medis tersebut, membuat si pemilik tangan sedikit terhuyung karena pergerakan yang tiba-tiba. Shinobi dengan rambut kemerahannya yang khas itu meletakkan telapak tangan Sakura pada dadanya, tepat pada jantungnya.

Dan seakan-akan Sakura dapat merasakan sesuatu seperti aliran listrik merambat pada telapak tangannya. Ingin ia melepaskan cengkeraman Sasori pada tangannya, tapi usahanya berbuah nihil. Kodrat Sasori sebagai lelaki memungkinkan pria itu memiliki tenaga yang lebih besar dari Sakura―meskipun kunoichi medis itu memang tidak bisa dianggap remeh dalam soal stamina.

Samar, dapat Sakura rasakan dentuman jantung Sasori pada telapak tangannya yang telanjang. Walaupun tubuh Sasori terbungkus pakaian tugasnya, lembaran tipis kain tersebut tak dapat menghalangi indera peraba Sakura untuk merasakan pergerakan jantung yang berpacu lebih cepat dari biasanya tersebut―menghasilkan detak-detak yang seperti berdentum bagaikan gendang peperangan.

Alis Sakura pun terangkat sebelah.

"Akhir-akhir ini jantungku berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya, dan wajahku sering terasa panas jika aku sedang berdekatan denganmu. Kau tahu ini penyakit apa?" tanya Sasori sambil menatap Sakura dengan intens.

Pernyataan lelaki dengan rambut kemerahannya itu sukses membuat raut kebingungan makin terlihat jelas dari wajah semulus porselen milik Sakura. Sejak kapan Sasori yang sangat dingin dan pelit bicara ini berbicara panjang lebar di depannya?

"Sepertinya penjelasanmu kurang mendetail, Akasuna-san. Bisa kau memberi penjelasan yang lebih spesifik tentang penyakitmu?"

Sasori pun mendengus sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Dan tanpa Sakura dapat cegah, tubuhnya kini berada dalam dekapan erat Sasori. Kedua iris _viridian _itu kini terbelalak lebar.

"Setiap kali melihatmu, aku selalu ingin dekat denganmu. Rasanya bagaikan ada ribuan kupu-kupu yang terbang dalam perutku setiap kali _chakra_mu menerpa kulitku. Dan kedua mataku tidak dapat berhenti untuk menatapmu, padahal aku tidak ingin. Apa kau tahu ini penyakit apa?"

Kini rona merah terlihat jelas pada wajah Sakura, membuatnya terlihat seperti kepiting rebus. Gadis dengan surai merah mudanya itu menggigit bibir bawahnya sekilas sembari meremas ujung roknya dengan gugup.

Entah apa yang harus ia jawab kepada lelaki di depannya ini.

"A―ano, i―itu …"

"Apa?" tanya Sasori tak sabaran. Ternyata, tetap ada beberapa sifat yang tak pernah lepas dari mantan _missing nin_ tersebut.

"Apa kau, jatuh cinta padaku?"

Kedua iris Sasori terbelalak dalam sepersekian detik, meskipun pada akhirnya tergantikan oleh pandangan dingin seperti biasanya.

Cinta, satu kata dengan lima huruf yang selama berpuluh-puluh tahun ini tak pernah terlintas ataupun terpikirkan dalam otak jeniusnya. Sesuatu yang ia buang selama puluhan tahun itu, berpikir bahwa emosi itu hanyalah sebuah emosi yang tak berguna.

Dan kini, ia kembali merasakannya? Sungguh fakta yang lucu.

Yang lebih lucunya lagi, ia merasakan cinta itu kepada gadis yang selama dua bulan ini telah mengisi hidupnya dengan menciptakan getaran-getaran aneh yang kerap Sasori rasakan setiap kedua iris _viridian _itu bersibobrok dengan iris _hazelnut_-nya, gadis yang beberapa tahun lalu pernah membunuhnya dalam pertarungannya mengambil shukaku dalam tubuh sang Kazekage.

Kedua bola mata gadis itu selalu terlihat hangat, dan kehangatannya itu seakan menjalar hingga ke dalam dasar hatinya yang ia kira selama ini telah lama membeku.

Memang ia telah menggunakan tubuh manusianya kembali, namun kadangkala untuk merasakan emosi baginya begitu sulit. Berada dalam kungkungan tubuh boneka selama bertahun-tahun membuatnya lupa akan emosi yang ia punya. Emosi yang ia putuskan akan ia buang jauh-jauh.

Karena emosilah yang membuatnya tersakiti begitu dalam.

Namun emosi yang kali ini ia rasakan berbeda. Emosi yang ia rasakan kali ini bukanlah emosi yang menyakitkan hati, namun emosi yang membuat dadanya serasa ringan dan membuat bibirnya tergelitik untuk sekedar membentuk lengkungan tipis―senyuman. Dan gadis di depannya inilah yang membuatnya merasa seperti ini.

Ini adalah yang pertama untuknya.

Sasori kembali menatap Sakura, dan bersamaan dengan itu Sakura mendongakkan kepalanya.

_Viridian _bersibobrok dengan _hazelnut. _Dalam iris lelaki itu, terpantul jelas bayangan Sakura dengan rona merah yang menghiasi wajah putihnya. Sontak, Sakura langsung menundukkan kepalanya karena malu.

"Jatuh cinta? Entahlah, aku tidak tahu." Jeda. "Tapi, karena aku tidak tahu, bisakah kau mengajariku untuk mengenal …. Cinta?" kalimat yang terlontar dari bibir tipis pemuda itu kali ini bukanlah kalimat perintah yang terdengar amat dingin, melainkan kalimat permohonan yang terdengar amat hangat.

Dan alat pemompa darah milik si kunoichi dengan rambut merah mudanya itu kini berdetak lebih cepat―menghasilkan bunyi detakan yang lebih kencang dan lebih cepat dari biasanya. Kedua tangannya yang tidak tahu harus ia kemanakan kini tengah memilin ujung roknya gelisah. Rona merah pun semakin tampak pada wajahnya.

Perasaan yang dahulu ia rasakan saat dulu ia masih amat mencintai Sasuke kini kembali bergejolak dalam dadanya. Tidak, tidak mungkin ia juga jatuh cinta pada lelaki di depannya ini! Ia pasti sudah gila!

Setidaknya, tidak secepat ini!

Sasori terus menatap gadis yang tengah tertunduk di depannya tersebut. Secuil rasa takut kini muncul dalam benaknya. Bagaimana kalau Sakura menolak? Bagaimana kalau―

"Baiklah."

Kini kedua alis Sasorilah yang bertautan karena bingung.

"Aku … Aku akan mengajarimu tentang …. cinta."

Dan seketika itu Sasori langsung meledak senang, meskipun tak ia tampakkan. Kedua tangannya langsung melingkari tubuh Sakura, membawa gadis itu ke dalam pelukannya kembali.

Rasa ini …. Rasa yang sudah amat lama sekali tak pernah ia rasakan. Rasa bahagia yang meluap-luap hingga relung hatinya yang paling dalam. Entah, ia tidak dapat mendeskripsikan perasaan ini dengan kata-kata. Yang jelas, perasaan aneh ini terasa lebih indah dari manifesti seninya.

Kini ia merasa penuh.

"Arigatou, Sakura." Ujarnya sambil tersenyum tulus―senyum yang pertama kali terbentuk pada bibirnya setelah sekian tahun tak pernah tampak lagi. Sedangkan Sakura sedikit kaget mendengar nama kecilnya meluncur dari bibir lelaki yang tengah mendekapnya ini.

Mungkin, ia dapat menumbuhkan rasa cinta yang telah lama hilang dalam hatinya sembari mengajari lelaki di depannya ini tentang cinta. Dan juga mengajari emosi yang lain padanya.

"Domo Arigatou, Sasori_-kun_."

Ah, _suffix –kun_ yang ia sematkan pada nama depan Sasori kini terasa sangat pas. Dan entah kenapa, kini ia merasakan kehangatan dalam dadanya ketika ia merasakan pelukan lelaki itu yang semakin mengerat.

Ajari aku mencintaimu juga, Akasuna Sasori.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Fin**

* * *

Yak yang ini berakhir dengan sangat sangat gajenya.

Fic apa-apaan ini? huaaaaaa! Gara-gara stress malah kepikiran ide fic kayak gini. Dan sumpah, pada awalnya aku cuma pengen bikin ficlet, tapi tanganku ga berhenti ngetik sampe sebanyak ini. ya Tuhan …..

Dan maaf buat yang nunggu, sepertinya fic Alive Doll ga bisa update tepat waktu. Pas saya mau ngetik, notebook dipakai adik saya seharian. Mau ngetik malem-malem, parno Dx ( gara-gara temenku yang punya indera lain bisa ngerasain 'sesuatu'. Dia bilang di kamarku ada beberapa. Ngek. )

Akhir kata, mind to RnR? Saran, kritik dan flame aku terima. Tapi no bashing pairing, atau bashing chara. Flamelah secara cerdas :D


End file.
